Untitled ON VERY,VERY LONG HIATUS
by Murderhorse
Summary: Cora Devore is just a normal teenager living in the coastal city of Greenport... Until everything and everyone she knows and loves is quite literally set ablaze. The Research Facility in the center of it all exploded- and with it, most of the city. There a handful of survivors, and most of them have acquired strange new powers, including Cora. How will she handle her new strengths?


A/N: This is my very first fanfic that I've posted here. Normally I just write 'em and toss 'em. Construtive critism is appreciated but go easy on me- I know I'm not the best writer out there. ;_;

Also, I'm leaving the name of the story up for grabs. I'm thinking this fanfic will be more interactive with it's audience... If y'all like it enough, maybe I can also include one or two of your OCs in here? I'm definitely open to any recommendations on what I should do next and what else I should incorporate in here.

Well here's my story, which I'm appropriately naming "Untitled" for now. Enjoy~

-  
Up until today, Cora's life had been completely and utterly normal.  
She was just a normal teenage girl, living in an apartment on her own. She went to school, got good grades, played on the soccer team and went to the occasional house party.  
Like every other normal teenage girl, She had a group of friends who she sat with at lunch everyday, discussing last night's math homework or how incredibly hot looked in his cashmere sweater.  
But now, it's all gone. Her highschool is a unrecognizable charred heap of memories scattered in a mess of other dead buildings. It hurt to think about it, but her friends probably did not survive this catastrophe.  
The research facility that was once in the middle of Greenport exploded from God knows what, but now there's nothing but destruction left in it's wake. Something felt incredibly wrong- it was a small facility that researched genes and DNA. Under no circumstance should it has exploded or caused destruction of this magnitude.  
Cora couldn't comprehend how she survived the blast and the fires, let alone her elderly neighbor, . He limped pitifully around the wreckage of the old apartment, the expression on his face a mix of confusion, fear and pain.  
She rushed over to his side and gently took his trembling hand in hers. He looked up at her with his twinkling blue eyes and relaxed. "Oh, Darleen," He coughed. The dust and ash lay heavy in the air."Have you come for another visit?"  
Cora looked at the man with confusion etched on her face before realizing- in the midst of all this, he mistook her for his own daughter.  
"No, ," The sound of her own hoarse voice made her jump. She sounded as horrible as she felt. "It's me, Cora Devore. I'm your neighbor, remember? We need to get you someplace safe, okay?" He smiled sweetly and nodded, allowing Cora to lead him further away from the mess of it all.  
It was dusk when the facility exploded, but she couldn't tell what time it was now. A fine layer of dust blocked the night sky like clouds. It was tinted red.  
They walked for what seemed like hours before coming across an old,crumbling building with a red cross crudely painted on it's side. clutched his chest and coughed nosily, his eyebrows furrowed in pain.  
"Are you okay?"  
He wove his hand infront of his face and smiled one again. "I'm okay, Darleen. Just forgot to take my medicine in the morning. Where did I put those blasted things?" He grumbled timidly and looked around. Cora couldn't help but think what a silly sight it was- their apartment building did not exist anymore.  
She led him inside the building, which was suspiciously darker than it was outside. Alarms rang in her head and the hair on her arms stood up. It made sense for the power to be out, but shouldn't a first aid station have a back-up generator?  
It was deathly quiet. She could hear 's strained breathing behind her. It was one of those silences where you knew immediately something absolutely terrible was going to happen. All of her instincts told her to get of out there, NOW.  
But unfortunately, it was too late. The lights flickered on, and two armed men appeared infront of the door Cora entered from. They screamed at her in a foreign language she couldn't quite pinpoint, and forced her and to their knees in a group of other people who were bound and tied, with burlap sacks covering their heads.  
"W-wha-?" She began to whimper, but one of the men cut her off. "Shut up! You talk you die!" He screamed in a heavy accent. To prove a point, he shoved the barrel of his rifle into her face, inbetween her eyes.  
At that moment she understood it all, and she was absolutely terrified. The research facility did not explode on it's own. The fire did not spread on it's own. All of it was deliberate.  
She nodded eagerly to show the gunman she understood. He removed his gun and began to tie her up. Mr. Solomon made a pained groan, catching both Cora's and the gunman's attention.  
He clutched his chest with both hands and babbled incoherently, falling to the ground. He writhed pitifully in pain, before stopping and staring straight into Cora's eyes.  
"D-Dar..." He whispered with his last breath. His blue eyes twinkled no more, and he sighed a long, drawn out sigh.  
Cora stared at him, desperately searching his face for any sign of life. The gunman got down on one knee and took his pulse.  
"Old man is dead." He motioned for another man to take his body elsewhere.  
Cora sobbed hysterically.  
"Shut up! I said shut up!"  
She couldn't help it. She'd known him for years. She'd never known a man kinder than Mr. Solomon.  
She cried for him, his daughter, his family and his newborn grandson. They would never see him again.  
"Shut up!" The gunman screamed again, before hitting her with the butt of his rifle. She passed out before she hit the floor.

Cora woke up floating in a strange tube-like device. It was in-cased in thick glass, making it hard to scope out her surroundings. She couldn't move or speak. She even doubted she was breathing- she floated in some weird pale green liquid that somehow kept her alive without drowning her.

To her left was another tube- a tan skin, dark haired boy floated unconsciously inside, He looked young, maybe 14 or 15. Many scars decorated his face and arms. She noticed multiple wires ran from both their tubes into a strange small computer in front of them. There, a gunman studied data nervously. Besides him was a thin lady in a labcoat, copying down notes. It was very hard to hear the conversation they were having, the man's accent was very thick, even if he was speaking in English. She could only make out a few things- her name, her age, and the words "electricity" and "potential". The lady shooed the gunman off to the side and pulled a lever. Electricity surged through Cora's body, but oddly enough, it didn't hurt at all. She watched the lady turn the dial up all the way. This much electricity would've turned any other person into a pile of dust. The lights flickered sporadically, but Cora did not feel any pain. She just felt... _strong._ The lady grinned and clapped her hands with glee after pulling the lever again. She pulled out a vial from her pocket and put it in a slot in the machine. Cora made out one last word before falling back asleep; Meta.


End file.
